Bath tub lifters of the type in question serve to transfer care-dependent persons, for instance old or handicapped persons, gently into a bath tub and to lift them out of this same. A bath tub lifter of this type is disclosed, for instance, in DE 10 2006 048 524 A1. In this known bath tub lifter, for the raising and lowering of the seat element, two pairs of scissor legs, which can be raised up and spread by means of a lifting apparatus, are coupled to one another. The coupling is realized by means of diverse elements such as coupling parts, connecting parts and locking parts. This is labor-intensive and cost-intensive.
A further, comparable bath tub lifter is known from DE 10 2005 048 642 A1. DE 20 2006 012 777 U1 shows a, in this respect, comparable lifting apparatus in the form of a scissor-type lifting table.
From the trade, a product of Invacare GmbH, which is marketed under the brand name ORCA (registered trademark) and in which, advantageously, instead of a multiplicity of individual scissor components, two scissor frames, an inner scissor frame and an outer scissor frame, are provided, is known. In the course of the assembly, these two scissor frames are fitted one into the other so that, on the outer scissor frame, inwardly extending pins can be inserted into corresponding bores in the inner scissor frame and, in conjunction with bearing bushes, ensure a stable mounting, wherein an axial locking is effected by additional locking elements.